Angelica
jack sparrow is the best!!! so is angelica!!! Angelica was a beautiful but dangerous female pirate. Being a master of disguises, Angelica learned the art of the con from the best, Captain Jack Sparrow. A woman who tells lies that are truths and truths that are lies, Angelica was the daughter of the infamous pirate Blackbeard. Once a novice in a Spanish convent, Angelica was ready to take her vows until she discovered love through her affair with the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow. After being supposedly corrupted by Jack, Angelica decided not to take her vows and engaged in piracy with Jack. Throughout their romance, Angelica and Jack would either love each other or match one another lie for lie and double cross for double cross. They would at some point give each other gifts: a ring and a lace. After her relationship with Jack ended, Angelica continued her life as a ruthless con artist. In her later years, Angelica would reunite with her father, Blackbeard, and became the first mate aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. An accomplished sailor who can wield a sword, fight and plunder with the fiercest of pirates, Angelica was hell-bent on one goal: to save the eternal soul of Blackbeard from certain damnation. Upon learning of the prophecy of Blackbeard's death, Angelica would assist in her father's search for the fabled Fountain of Youth. After having learned of the Profane Ritual and forced Jack Sparrow aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the quest for the Fountain began. Biography Early life Angelica was born to Blackbeard and an unknown female. As a newborn baby, Angelica was brought to a nearby convent by her father, Blackbeard, upon her mother's passing. Because Blackbeard could not bear to raise their child alone himself, he entrusted her to the nuns for a proper upbringing. Angelica would live her childhood in a Spanish convent, reputed to be in or near Seville, as a young novitiate. Her father would sent considerable monies regularly for her care. The nuns would tell young Angelica that her pappy was a fine sea captain, away across the ocean on important business, and that he loved her very much.Angelica's backstory from Disney Second Screen Angelica would know nothing else of her father for many years to come. When Angelica grew to be a young woman, she would still be living in the convent. Jack Sparrow When Angelica grew to be a young woman, she was still living in the Spanish convent. By the time Angelica was ready to take her vows, Angelica would meet a pirate named Jack Sparrow, who would mistake her convent for a brothel. Angelica would have had a relationship with Jack, which he would admit to having "stirrings" in terms of his feelings for her. In their time together, Jack stole her innocence; thus Angelica was unable to take her vows. Although they were in love, Jack would soon leave her through unknown circumstances, after which time Angelica became a formidable female pirate. Because of Jack's time with her, Angelica showed a high degree of skill in the art of deception, though it was later claimed by Jack himself the he couldn't claim credit for her existing abundance in natural talent. Although she was willing to kill, lie and steal, Angelica's belief in God remained strong. Many years later, Angelica would be reunited with her old flame after Jack had retrieved his beloved ship, the Black Pearl.Jack Sparrow was never seen with his trophy lace in The Curse of the Black Pearl, therefore Jack had to have gotten the lace before the events of Dead Man's Chest. Throughout their relationship, Angelica and Jack would have had times of love and hate. Some of their love involved wine, music and candlelight, which Angelica would remember well. They would also give each other gifts. Angelica would've given Jack a lace and Jack would've given Angelica a ring. However, they would later be involved in a con together on Saint Dominique, where they each attempted to double-cross the other. After her on and off relationship with Jack finally ended, Angelica continued her life as a ruthless con artist of a pirate. Learning the Profane Ritual At some point prior to the War Against Piracy, Angelica went to the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma and learned of the Profane Ritual, the rules of the fabled Fountain of Youth. As it was needed for the Fountain to work, Angelica learned of the ancient ceremony as well as the items needed for the ritual. For the information, Angelica had to trade her ring, given to her by Jack, to Tia Dalma as payment.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p51. Jack Sparrow himself would later find Angelica's amethyst ring in Tia's shack, during his search for the Dead Man's Chest.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Sailing with Blackbeard First Mate .]] Through unknown circumstances, Angelica would be reunited with her father, Blackbeard. Taking Angelica aboard the ''Queen Anne's Revenge, Blackbeard made her his second in command, giving her the rank of first mate and command over his crew of zombies. In her service aboard, Angelica proved to be a well-trusted ally to Blackbeard, though they have different views on punishment. Although Blackbeard had committed numerous wrongdoings and misdeeds, Angelica was desirous to save her father's soul from damnation. The Prophecy Blackbeard would soon learn of a prophecy, foreseen by the Quartermaster, which revealed Blackbeard's death in the hands of a one-legged man. This prompted Blackbeard to find the Fountain of Youth. Upon learning of this, using her knowledge of the Profane Ritual, Angelica wanted to help Blackbeard in finding the Fountain. Throughout Blackbeard's search, the Queen Anne's Revenge would encounter Jack's beloved ship, the Black Pearl, now in command of Captain Hector Barbossa. The Black Pearl was ultimately captured by Blackbeard, though Barbossa managed to escape. During one of Blackbeard's raids, his crewmen captured a young missionary, Philip Swift, in the process. Before Blackbeard had a chance to kill Philip, Angelica stopped him, as she didn't want him to kill a man of God. She also believed that Philip may be a key to redeem her father. Search for the Fountain of Youth Impersonating Jack Sparrow in the Captain's Daughter.]] Before the search for the Fountain of Youth could continue, Angelica and Blackbeard needed to find Jack Sparrow, someone whom they heard had been to the Fountain. Angelica set out to find Jack and bring him aboard the Revenge. Angelica went to London and, with the help of Scrum, put the capture of Jack Sparrow into effect. Angelica, disguised as Jack Sparrow, began to assemble a crew in the Captain's Daughter tavern. Attracted by the rumors of "Jack Sparrow recruiting a crew in London", Jack himself came to the Captain's Daughter, where he found the disguised Angelica in the tavern. They pulled out their swords simultaneously and faced each other in a fierce duel in the storeroom.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides The two ran over to the barbecue pit and circled each other. Angelica copied Jack's exact movements; Jack ran a hand down his beard and Angelica did the same, which angered Jack. They clashed swords again. Jack chased Angelica all the way up to the ceiling. The two continued fighting, carefully balancing, shortly before tumbling down along with several barrels. They resumed fighting, evenly matched. Eventually, Angelica performed an advance swordfighting technique and then pointed her sword at Jack, who then realized who the impostor was shortly before the two share a kiss. Jack gave his greeting to Angelica. Angelica and Jack had a brief reunion, conversing on Angelica's actions of impersonating Jack, with Jack disapproving that he wasn't being impersonated as captain. Angelica then asked Jack if he had really been to the Fountain of Youth. Suddenly, Scrum came in warning Angelica of King George's Royal Guards breaking into the tavern. As they bursted into the storeroom, Angelica and Jack fought against the guards together. Angelica and Jack had the upper hand by slicing open barrels, ale spraying at the guards. The Royal Guards eventually aimed their rifles at them. Angelica and Jack glanced at each other, shortly before Angelica slashes at a lever. They fell through a trapdoor into water and swam away, surfacing in the River Thames. s.]] As the two scramble ashore, Jack learned that Angelica knew about the Profane Ritual. He then inquired about the ritual and what was required. Angelica told him that a mermaid was needed at the exact moment that Jack felt a voodoo dart hit him from behind, shot by the Quartermaster. Angelica had Jack taken aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, where the quest for the legendary spring continued. Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge .]] During the journey, while Angelica did her duties as first mate, Jack Sparrow and many other shanghaied sailors were forced to work as deckhands. As Angelica made her way below deck, she was immediately confronted by Jack himself, who held a hook at her throat, calling her a ruthless, soulless cur for taking him aboard Blackbeard's ship. Angelica tried to calm Jack down by saying that Blackbeard would listen to her, his own daughter. Jack was bewildered by that claim, but Angelica was able to make Jack believe she was conning Blackbeard. She then told Jack of the prophecy, foreseen by the Quartermaster, that Blackbeard would die in the hands of a one-legged man. When Jack led a mutiny on the ''Revenge, he entered Angelica's cabin, where he saw her sleeping. He quietly tried to take a sword and a pair of boots. As he took them, a dazed Angelica tells Jack that if it is a dream, he can keep the sword and boots. Jack reassures her that it's a dream, at least until Angelica hears swords clashing outside her cabin. Jack then warns her that he is taking the ship. Angelica angrily curses at Jack as he leaves to lock her in her cabin, she grabs her sword and as Jack closes the cabin door and locks it. Angelica stabs her sword through the door, inches away from Jack's head. Angelica later escaped her cabin and joined the fight, which began well for Jack and his co-conspirators. At the moment of Jack's victory, Blackbeard appeared on the deck and used the power of his sword to crush the mutiny. Following the mutiny, Blackbeard intended to kill Jack but was interrupted by Angelica, reminding him that they needed Jack in order to find the Fountain. Then was interrupted again by missionary Philip Swift, whom Blackbeard attempted to shoot. But Angelica once again stopped him, as she didn't want him to harm a man of God. Blackbeard seemed touched that his daughter would go to such lengths to save him. Angelica then told her father that every soul could be saved, with Philip agreeing to the comment. Because of Angelica's faith, Blackbeard put away his pistol. from Blackbeard.]] When Blackbeard found out that the Cook, who was to stood watch that night, was part of the mutiny, he ordered him to go into the longboat. Angelica realized what her father was about to do and desperately pleaded to not kill the Cook. Her plea was ignored, and Blackbeard then orders his men to fire the Greek fire cannons. A horrified Angelica watches alongside her father as the Cook was blasted as he was rowing away from the Queen Anne's Revenge. Angelica leaves as the Cook is killed. Afterwards, the Quartermaster took Jack Sparrow to Blackbeard's cabin for a talk. Whilst the two are talking, Angelica listened at the door as she heard Jack telling Blackbeard of Angelica's true nature. Angelica interrupts Jack as her father tortured Jack with a voodoo doll, which they used to force Jack into agreeing to lead them to the Fountain. Dance of Deception during their dance.]] Later, as Angelica arrived on the main deck, Jack had Scrum play the mandola in a romantic tone as he offered a drink. Angelica became flattered then suspicious of Jack's actions. They then recalled their previous encounters in La Martinique and Saint Dominique. As Scrum began playing his mandola vigorously, Jack walked Angelica to dance on deck. While they danced, Jack told Angelica that they could go to the Fountain of Youth together and have equal shares of fame in exchange for knowledge of the Profane Ritual. While Angelica was skeptical into trusting Jack, she reconsidered after Jack gave her the ring that she traded to Tia Dalma in the years prior. Angelica revealed the ritual to Jack: water from the Fountain, a mermaid's tear, and the Silver Chalices of Ponce de León. Angelica also revealed that the items would be used to take all the years of life from another, a sacrifice, hence why they can't go by themselves. Though Jack's willingness to find the Fountain was lessened, Angelica attempted to bribe him by promising something he wanted. Angelica then showed Jack a cabinet full of Blackbeard's trophies—shrunken ships in a bottles, each containing a ship that Blackbeard vanquished. Angelica promised Jack that he would get to choose any of the ships, though she knew the ship he'd choose—the Black Pearl. Angelica tells Jack that she needs those years of the victim for Blackbeard, revealing that she truly was his daughter. Jack tried to warn Angelica otherwise about trying to save Blackbeard, saying that he cannot be redeemed and would kill her. Before they could go further into the discussion, the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived to Whitecap Bay, a mermaid nesting ground. Mermaid Hunt at Whitecap Bay .]] Arriving to Whitecap Bay, along with Blackbeard and his crew, Angelica helped try to attempt to capture a mermaid, as they needed a mermaid's tear for the ritual. While some of the men deployed large fishing nets in the shallows, Angelica joined Blackbeard and a few of the other crewmen as they made their way to the top of the old lighthouse. After Salaman was able to get the lighthouse in working condition, Angelica watched as Blackbeard launched several longboats in the water to attract the mermaids. The song from one of the men in the boats, Scrum, soon attracted a group of mermaids. The mermaids, after a few minutes of hesitation, attacked the boats and their crews. The Bay turned into a battlefield, where mermaids attempted to kill all of the men in the boats. After a while, the mermaids began to attack the onshore crew by using ropes of seaweed to pull them into the sea. Soon Angelica was pulled by one of the mermaids' seaweed ropes, leaving Jack Sparrow to save her. After Jack made the lighthouse explode, the mermaids escaped through the waters. Though it looked that Blackbeard's attack was a failure, with all mermaids on the shore dead, Philip Swift managed to capture one mermaid, stabbing the end of her tail with his cutlass. Blackbeard praised him for capturing the creature and ordered to sail for a protective cove. Angelica found Jack's sword, which he lost in the mermaid attack, and tossed it to him as the crew prepared to leave to continue their quest. Search through the jungles .]] After relocating the Queen Anne's Revenge to a protected cove of the island, Blackbeard and his men came inland to continue their quest for the Fountain of Youth. They needed to find the Santiago, a ship captained by Ponce de León which was stranded somewhere on the island. The two Chalices of Cartagena, the other important item needed for the ritual, were hidden aboard the ship. And so Angelica and Blackbeard had to find them. Jack Sparrow guided them through jungles and swamps with the help of his mystical compass, but the crew soon discovered an insurmountable obstacle; a broken bridge. Angelica and Jack had a brief argument over which way to go, as one way goes away from the path of the Chalices, which would waste the time needed. Blackbeard then decided that someone would cross the river and retrieve the Chalices, while the rest of the crew will continue towards the Fountain. Though Angelica was not sure about the idea, Blackbeard took Jack's compass and ordered him to jump into the river. When Jack refused to jump from the high cliff, to Angelica's dismay, Blackbeard pulled out his pistol and threatened to kill Angelica herself. Though Sparrow didn't believe that he would kill his own daughter, Blackbeard gave his pistol to the Quartermaster who had placed it with six more pistols, with only two of them being loaded, but not knowing which. Angelica was shocked by this action. Forcing Jack to choose one of them, Blackbeard took the pistol from him and pointed it into Angelica, pulling the trigger. To Angelica's relief, the pistol wasn't loaded, but Blackbeard forced Jack to choose again. When Jack fired the loaded pistol into air, he knew that Blackbeard was serious, and he asked the Quartermaster about the possibility of survival if he jumps into the river. The Quartermaster took the Jack voodoo doll from Angelica, and threw it into the river, showing that he would indeed survive the jump. When an impatient Angelica attempted to jump, Jack jumped before her, falling into the river, and appeared on the surface a moment later. Seeing that Jack ultimately followed what her father asked, she complimented Blackbeard's attempt, saying that he did know which pistols were loaded. Blackbeard assured her that he did know which ones were loaded. As Jack proceeded to the Santiago, Angelica and the crew continued to search for the Fountain. Obtaining Syrena's Tear While Angelica journeyed with Blackbeard and his crew through the jungles, the captured mermaid was carried in a glass tank filled with sea water. But when one of the the zombie crewmen, Yeoman, accidentally tripped, the tank fell to the ground, breaking. The mermaid fell to the ground, and before the shocked eyes of the pirates, her tail transformed into a pair of human legs. Philip Swift quickly gave her his shirt to cover her. After Blackbeard threatened her, Philip decided to carry her for the rest of the journey, later naming her Syrena. .]] The crew later found the Jungle Pools, where mermaids had previously been tied up and left to die. With Angelica's help, upon learning that Syrena and Philip fancy each other, Blackbeard decided to use Philip. Syrena was put into one of the pools while Blackbeard tried to force her to cry. However, Syrena would not yield. Realizing that Syrena would remain strong, Blackbeard had the Quartermaster kill Philip, although in reality he only sedated him with a voodoo dart. Syrena was seemingly left to die while Philip's body was dumped nearby. Angelica waited with the crew until Philip regained consciousness and managed to make Syrena cry with a tear of joy when they were reunited. After giving her father Syrena's tear in a vial, Angelica continued on with Blackbeard in their quest. The Fountain of Youth .]] With Angelica holding Jack's compass, Blackbeard and his crew searched through jungles, until they met up with Jack Sparrow. Sparrow was successful in finding the Chalices, which were tied up to a wild boar that was held down by Joshamee Gibbs. However, Jack had conditions to make before he handed them over, which Blackbeard accepted. Once Blackbeard took the Chalices, the crew continued on with their journey towards the Fountain of Youth. After much searching through the jungles, Jack found the cave entrance to the Fountain of Youth. The Quartermaster led the rest of the crew deep inside the cave, until they reached a dead end. Upon seeing the supposed end of the quest and Jack's unsuccessful attempt to gain entrance into the Fountain by hitting the two Chalices against one another, that Angelica knew that Jack had never been to the Fountain. Angered by this revelation, Blackbeard ordered the Quartermaster to kill Jack. However, after Jack read the words inscribed on the Chalices, "Aqua de Vida", water gradually rose along the walls of the cave into a pool above their heads. Angelica watched as Jack was sucked into it. The rest of the crew followed Jack through the pool, and ended up in the Fountain of Youth. As Angelica gazed at the Fountain's beauty, Jack walked further to the Fountain itself, a natural stone archway-like basin with water dripping through. Blackbeard told Jack that he would be the first to drink from the waters. However, before he could be given that chance, Angelica warned Blackbeard of an unwanted visitor appearing out of the mist, the one-legged man who was destined to kill him. .]] At that moment, Angelica realized that Jack had led Hector Barbossa, a privateer in King George's court, to the Fountain. She watched as Barbossa declared Blackbeard as his prisoner. Blackbeard then ordered his crew to attack Barbossa's men, in which a battle between the crews ensued at the Fountain. As the fight went on, Angelica briefly confronted with Jack, with Scrum at her side, pointing her sword at him. Suddenly, after Angelica said that she was going to take Jack's years, Jack tossed the mermaid's tear into the air. Angelica tried to grab it, which caused her and Scrum to throw their swords up in the air as well, and both swords end up in Jack's hands. After another toss around, Jack ended up with the tear and Scrum ended up with the Chalices. Jack kicked the Chalices out of Scrum's hands over to the other side of the Fountain. Jack and Angelica then end up in a struggle with the Chalices, until the Spaniard and his men arrive. After the Spaniard killed off one of Barbossa's men, Jack gave the Chalices to Angelica as the Spaniard walked towards them. The Spaniard then asked Angelica for the Chalices. Though Angelica refused to let him take the Chalices, two of the Spaniard's men held her down so he could take them. Angelica watched as the Spaniard revealed the Spanish's true intentions—to destroy the Fountain of Youth. He then smashed the Chalices and tossed them into a deep pool and ordered his men to destroy the Fountain. Death of a father As the Spanish began destroying the temple, Barbossa stabbed Blackbeard with his sword. Horrified of what had happened, Angelica ran to her father's side to remove the sword. Jack tried to warn her that Barbossa's sword was poisoned, but it was too late as she cut her hand and poisoned herself in the process. Seeing that Angelica was in danger, Jack ran to find the Chalices while the Spanish began pulling down the columns of the Fountain. As Angelica desperately tried to help her father, the remainder of Blackbeard's crewmen left with Barbossa. The Spanish pulled over a large column and crushed the Fountain as well as the Quartermaster and Gunner, who were fighting off the Spanish soldiers. The Spanish then left as Jack ran to Angelica and Blackbeard with the Chalices in hand, one of them having Syrena's tear, to perform the Profane Ritual. Jack offered both Blackbeard and Angelica the Chalices, with Angelica to drink the cup with the tear while Blackbeard drank the one that takes life. Angelica refused, as she didn't want Blackbeard to die unredeemed. Jack tried to convince Blackbeard to save his dying daughter. But Blackbeard quickly grabbed the cup with the tear and drank it. He then told Angelica to save him. Though shocked at what her father did, Angelica willingly drank from the other Chalice. Knowing that she was going to die, she told her father that she loved him. However, Jack revealed that he may have switched the cups. Angelica's wound immediately healed as the flowing waters of the Fountain rushed towards Blackbeard. Jack watched as the Fountain's waters completely surrounded Blackbeard as his flesh rots away. The waters then cleared away as Blackbeard's skeleton collapsed, dead. Marooned .]] Later, Jack Sparrow had Angelica tied up aboard a row boat as he took her to Sola Fide Beach. Even though her own life was saved, Angelica told Jack that she hated him because she felt the years she possessed were stolen from Blackbeard, her own father. Jack told Angelica that he helped Blackbeard do what any father should have done in that situation. Angelica told Jack that he was cruel and ignorant. Upon arriving to the desert island, Jack threw Angelica ashore and tossed her a pistol with a single shot. Angelica asked how she was to get free of her bonds. Jack responded by saying that she freed herself and was waiting for a chance to jump him. Angelica then desperately tried to convince Jack not to leave her there by first trying to get him to admit that he still loved her, then telling him about a treasure with jewels, and that she was pregnant with his child. Jack refused all those claims, believing them to be lies. Desperate, Angelica then told Jack something she claimed that she wanted to say from the moment they first met, she loved him. Jack then stated that he did as well and always will. They lean in to kiss each other, but not before Jack ran for his dinghy. Angelica angrily called out to Jack and then decided to use her pistol with one shot to try and shoot him. However, she missed and hit the water. Jack rowed away in his longboat as Angelica was simply left to curse at him. .]] Because of Jack, Angelica was now marooned on Sola Fide. The only thing she would do in her spare time was to sit alone on the rocks to gaze at the waves. She would soon notice the Jack Sparrow voodoo doll bobbing towards her, as if delivered by fate. Angelica picked it up and smiles. Her further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Angelica was a highly experienced pirate, sailor, and swordswoman, a free spirit equal to Jack Sparrow himself in many ways. A beautiful buccaneer, Angelica was the kind of woman who usually gets what she wants,Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p.22-23: "Angelica" being consummate in the art of deception. Ironically, despite her great prowess as a con artist and cunning liar, Angelica still maintained a great sense of religious conviction, having developed a strong faith in God due to her childhood in a Spanish convent. However, she sometimes applied her belief illogically, as well as learning of the supernatural, particularly when it came to her own father, the infamous Blackbeard. One of Angelica's strongest motivations in her almost ruthless determination to find the Fountain of Youth was to ensure her father had enough time to redeem his soul from eternal damnation. Despite all her efforts, which included sparing the missionary, Philip Swift, in the hopes that he could convince her father of the need to change, she could not succeed in making him behave in a fair, or kindly manner. Although Jack Sparrow attempted to make her see otherwise, she seemed to have difficulty understanding the depth of her father's evilness and his complete lack of interest in saving his own soul, even after he attempted to sacrifice her life to save his own at the Fountain. A master of disguises, Angelica learned the art of con from the best, one Captain Jack Sparrow. She was defined as being a woman who often tells lies that are truths and truths that are lies.‘Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides’ New Stills Feature Queen Anne’s Revenge, Character Descriptions Angelica was tricky and quick witted, as befitting any pirate, although her sense of faith and disapproval of her father's methods imply a compassionate side. There were times where Angelica had a sense of humor, demonstrated most aptly in her constant bickering with Jack Sparrow. She proved herself as one of the few who could evenly match with Jack in combat as well as the art of deception, though was claimed to have an existing abundance in natural talent. Legend had it that Angelica was the only woman Jack Sparrow ever truly loved, but there have been occasions where she tried to kill him. Whether she broke his heart or he smote hers was an endless debate between the two pirates. Despite her ruthless nature, Angelica did seem to have some of a genuine love for Jack. On several occasions he was willing to risk his life for her, which is very good for him. When Jack jumped off of a cliff into the ocean, to keep her from having to do it, Angelica was definitely troubled when there was a slight hesitation before he came up again. When she saw him reach the surface she relaxed. Later, Jack gave up his chance at immortality to save her from Barbossa's poisonous blade, although Angelica was furious because Jack had also given up her father's life. When she is stranded on an island she tells Jack that she loves him, he states that he loves her as well. The two lean to kiss and Jack stops by saying "I gotta go!" And he runs away into his dingy, with Angelica screaming at him and trying to shoot him. The two had a love-hate relationship. Equipment and skills Angelica carried a number of items about her person, including her sword, a well-polished rapier. Among her many clothes in her sense of fashion, she wore a leather hat with pheasant plume. Having a strong faith in God, Angelica wore an antique cross necklace she had since her early years spent in a convent. She also wore a second cross on gold bracelet, easily hidden on the left sleeve of her loose cambric shirt, for good measure. Being the daughter of Blackbeard, Angelica was a skilled swordswoman, being able to hold her own against many foes, even Captain Jack Sparrow himself. Behind the scenes *Angelica was portrayed by Penélope Cruz in On Stranger Tides. *Due to Cruz's pregnancy during the later portions of filming On Stranger Tides, long-distance shots were made with her sister Mónica.Packing for two, Penelope? Pregnant star leaves London with a LOT of luggage *Since the announcement of the then untitled [[Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales|fifth Pirates movie]], Cruz expressed interest in reprising her role as Angelica in the film.Exclusive: Penelope Cruz Talks TWICE BORN, THE COUNSELOR, PIRATES 5 and Her Role in Pedro Almodovar’s I’M SO EXCITED at Collider However, altough her husband, Javier Bardem, played Armando Salazar in the fifth film Dead Men Tell No tales, which was released in 2017, neither the character or Cruz herself returned. *Angelica is loosely based on Elizabeth Hurwood, a character from Tim Powers' novel On Stranger Tides, which served as a basis for the [[Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides|fourth Pirates of the Caribbean film]]. The character was redesigned to the account of casting Penélope Cruz. *In real-world history, Blackbeard didn't have a daughter or any other known descendant. .]] *While not appearing in the fourth film, On Stranger Tides, Naomie Harris stated that she was asked to do some Tia Dalma lines that would be said in the film by Angelica.Naomie Harris on the Incredible True Story Behind Her New Film (and Her Possible Pirates Return) This was intended as a reference the backstory between Angelica and Tia Dalma. *In early concept work of Miles Teves, Angelica was depicted wearing a pirate hat with a knife nailed to it, dressed in a black leather suit and with big boots. In other concept art, she was depicted wearing open trousers, a savannah with belt flowers, a black suit with red parts and a pirate hat with peacock feathers.PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN - Miles Teves at Miles Teves Design Studio *In various On Stranger Tides promotions, Angelica was described as the "first female pirate of the franchise."POTC4 Presskit However, there were at least two female characters before her (Anamaria and Elizabeth Swann) that were pirates, so this could either be a mistake or that it was suppose to mean Angelica was the first major female pirate character (although Elizabeth was conversely also a major character). *On April 2011, to coincide with the release of On Stranger Tides, Angelica was added as a meet and greet character at Adventureland at Magic Kingdom and New Orleans Square at Disneyland.Captain Jack Meets His Match: Angelica Lands in Adventureland at Disney Parks - Disney Parks Blog She would appear either by herself or alongside Captain Jack Sparrow. *Because of being a young Spanish woman pirate as well as being referred to as a "woman from his past", Esmeralda, a character from The Price of Freedom, was believed to be Angelica. However, as the background stories on the two characters are different, it is unlikely. *Blackbeard's fictional daughter Hanna is the main heroine of the American comic book The Blackbeard Legacy. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references pl:Angelica Category:Females Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Spaniards